organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosenthal Siblings
The children of the Nobody, Lyx. List is chronologically placed by date of birth. Adelaide Addie is Lyx's second child but first to be born. She is the first Hybrid child of Nobody/Heartless in the Organization, the second being Nero. She was aged due to her mother's world hopping adventures, of which she was brought along on, and reached the age of one year on March 17th. This is the date that Lyx will tell people is Addie's birth date and sticks to her word. She was born mute and with visible Heartless parentage. The only thing she's seemed to gain from Lyx is her curly hair, which is curlier than her mother's. Addie is allergic to chocolate and strawberries. She is liked within the Org, even by those who dislike her mother, and likes people greatly. She was given an amulet by Mijndert in the year 26 AXD which allows her to 'speak' in a way. The amulet projects verbal thoughts out, and can be either focused as to only 'speak' to one person or to a room of people, it will later show the ability to form into glass armour that fits her no matter her age and is nearly indestructible. Addie will later grow into a very sweet girl, who oddly enough has her mother's temper when put into a rage. As a teenager she is very depressed, though she covers it up, and tends to have large mental battles with herself. She is taught to fight by her mother and Belaxis, and learns swordplay from Xiron. She dresses very steampunk most of the time, and later in life goes with Marya to be a pirate. Before running off with Marya, Addie was highly suicidal and had tried multiple times to kill herself, after she ran off with Marya, the depression and suicidal tendencies stopped completely. She is, inwardly, greatly jealous of her siblings ears as she got the short end of the stick, thus human-like ears. Often time she dislikes being compared to Lyx, and tends to straighten her hair as not to be widely known as her daughter. Addie has long since accepted that her mother is considered a monster by a large amount of people but does not like people to bring it up. Addie, like all of her siblings, is very limber and is a contortionist. This comes from both the fact that Lyx is limber and Lyx trained her children from a young age to be able to contort themselves. She uses this to her advantage and tends to break into high security places just because she can. She also has no qualms with infecting people with her darkness, which is like her father's but not to the full extent. Her darkness causes people to be easily manipulated by her and will cause people to go far enough as to kill themselves if she so wishes. She can be very sadistic with her manipulation of people and often puts people through a large amount of mental unraveling before she actually kills them. Ehren Ehren is Lyx's third child, born on December 17th, 25 AXD and sired by Xelgaeb. Though his hair doesn't have full curls like his mother or sister, the ends curl upwards to an extent. He is allergic to pineapples, though he refuses to acknowledge this. He is a very angry baby, greatly disliking any males that are around him, going as far to show his dislike for them by pulling their hair or hitting them in a way. (Mainly he dislikes Naxir and Aspis.) Those who he shows dislike for tend to dislike him back due to his attitude. He seems to adore his mother and sister, cooing when they play with him, and seeming to love napping against his mother's bosom. The actually meeting with Xelgaeb went decently, though Ehren showed no real interest in his father, and mostly waited for his mother to return and pick him up. He finds Xelgaeb quite bland. He will later become much like his father and share his mother's destructive tendencies. Ehren eventually gets a lab in his mother's place of living and can often, if not always, be found there. The lab is often at a chilled temperature, and one can usually see their breath when they're there. He will often go out of his way to spite his father, as his element is Alchemy and ties things that could be scientific to magical means. He finds no reason to care for his physical health and goes through bouts of insomnia. Ehren grows very attached to his welding goggles, and wears them everywhere. He tends to test on living beings, but can grow increasingly annoyed with the subjects and he will instead test on himself at times. Throughout his life he will continually be tested for Darkness levels, by others earlier and, later in life, by himself. Dmitri Dmitri, sired by Synoxa is very much so the odd child out. (Not in his mother's eye(s), but to other people.) Born April 6th, 26 AXD. When he was created is largely unexplained, and one of the things Lyx doesn't really talk about, and not many members, or otherwise, know his father's identity. He seems to be the first of Lyx's children to inherited much of his mother's traits, and very few of his father's traits (the only noticeable one being his hair colour). Dmitri appears to be a very passive-aggressive in nature but seems to enjoy playing with his siblings, as long as he gets a say in what they're doing. As Dmitri gets older he is noticed to be quite small for his age, having been the only of his mother's children to gain her height. (An outsider looking in could easily believe that his mother finds him more of a pet, due to her tendency to dress him up. This is in fact only for the reason that he, unlike his siblings, likes to please his mother for the most part.) He inherited his father's temper and is very self-entitled, also having a dislike for his constantly gone father. While Dmitri may be flat-out mean at times, he is quite loyal and values obedience to a large extent. He has a noted Napoleon Complex, and if he put his mind to it, might be able to take over a small world. Despite popular belief, Dmitri is the only one of Lyx's children to inherite her physical strength. Atlas Older twin brother of Allegra, son of Aspis and Lyx. Atlas, and thus Allegra, were born July 17th, 26 AXD, and kept secret for almost two months. Lyx feared Aspis wouldn't be happy with her...and might eat her children. When Aspis found out he was more shocked than angry (not knowing one has children might do that to you). He and Allegra are the only full-blooded siblings of Lyx's brood as of yet. Atlas seems to be very fond of his father...at least of his father's feathers and tail, and seems surly disappointed in the fact that he has neither of these. When full grown, Atlas bears little resemblance to his mother and is guessed to have gained most of Aspis' traits, though these are not overly noticibly either. Unlike his sister, Atlas' tongue is not naturally split, and this was later changed by his mother after many months of brooding and begging. Also unlike his sister, his pupils are always set as slits. His back faintly bears his father's scale-marks, though he has no scales. Atlas' teeth are more fanged than any other child of Lyx, and his bite is (extremely) venomous. Allegra Younger twin sister of Atlas, thus daughter of Aspis and Lyx. Born under the same conditions as her brother. They (Atlas and her) are the only full-blooded Rosenthal siblings as of yet. Allegra is a very adventurous baby, and must be constantly watched so she doesn't wander off and get herself hurt. She loves being held up, to see the world(s), and enjoys long naps with her father. She will at times pull at her father's feathers, like her brother jealous that she doesn't have these. Like her brother, when full grown Allegra shows little-to-no of Lyx's features or traits. Allegra's tongue is not only longer than normal but also naturally split, like a snake's. Though her pupils can become 'slits' they usually look quite mundane. Allegra is the tallest of Lyx's daughters and likes to hold this over her sister(s). She, like her mother, has two of her father's feathers - one of each of his coats - and keeps them tied into her hair at all times, no matter what. You will NEVER see her without them. Though her canine teeth are fanged, she has no venom, and instead extracts venom and coats her blades in them. Allegra appears to be able to communicate with reptiles. Possible Others Unknown to many members, excluding Mesajinx, Lyx is planning to have a handful of children with other Nobodies. She is also hoping to bring back oer first child with the help of Xyal Molly Katrina Rosenthal The daughter of Jinx, after Jinx became male to impregnate Lyx. Molly is very much like her parents. She is rude, violent and manipulating but gained her beauty from her parents. Molly is the strangest looking of all of Lyx's children. Vincent Jovan Rosenthal The son of Vix. Vincent is the most care free of Lyx's children and often is smiling. Shawna Lycoris Rosenthal The daughter of Kix and Lyx's first child. Lyx is more protective of Shawna than any other child. As such Shawna is very sheltered, naive, and innocent. Category:Second Generation Eternalites Category:Hybrid Characters